The bright moon
by Fallenlildreams
Summary: Chikane can no longer hold her self back from her lust and need will Himeko run or is this what she been waiting for as well...let me know what you think.. ..
1. Chapter 1

The bight moon was high in the evening sky. The small town was in a deep sleep. All but one was resting for the day to come, one young girl could not sleep, could not rest her beautiful deep blue eyes.

Chikane sat alone in her room taking in the peaceful feeling of the silent moon light. Alone she sat on a bench just below her open window the soft wind lifted her dark blue hair from her bear shoulders. Chikane's gown straps had fallen slightly down her soft arms. She had not noticed, her thoughts were clouded with lust and love for another. For the girl she was destined to protect, to help, to love. She could feel her heart pound faster with each thought of her friend. Her body ached for the warm touch of her friend, for the feel of her soft lips upon her own. She wanted to hear her friend's sweet voice call out her name in pure pleasure.

Chikane couldn't take much more of not telling her dear friend of her feelings, but she also did not want to lose her friend do to her lustful needs.

Himeko…Chikane whispered to her self.

Knowing that her wants and need would never reach her dear Himeko, Chikane sighed to her self.

I need to try to relax…Chikane stood from her bench and started towards her bedroom door.

Making her way down the clod halls of her family's home to the very large bathing room, She was relived to see that no one was awake in the full but lonely home, even her head maid was not anywhere in sight. She didn't want to be bothered by there constant attention, it wasn't there's she was wanting.

Entering the room, Chikane paused taking in the sweet scent of the heated water of the over sized bath, it was calming to her wondering mind. Removing the straps from her cold shoulders letting the silk gown fall to the ground, Chikane slowly move in to the warm soothing water. The further she entered the water the clearer her mind became.

Letting the water caress her body, letting it touch her in many ways no one ever would. She was floating in the warm water finally feeling her heated body relax, she dared to close her eyes but in stead of the usual flash of Himeko's cute smile, there was nothing, just soothing darkness.

There was a muffled sound the Chikane couldn't quite make out but she wasn't too worried about it. She placed it as if it was simply the wind playing with her mind. But the sound can again…

Chikane…came a soft voice.

Chikane tried to ignore the sound for many times she has heard it and nothing was there.

A warm hand was placed on chicanes soft cheek…

Chikane…you mustn't sleep in the bath…came the soft voice again.

Chikane's deep blue eyes opened to see a blonde figure standing above her. Her cheeks brightened as she noticed who it was that disturbed her.

Hi...Himeko…what are you doing up so late…much less why are you in here…Chikane tried to playing off that she wasn't startled. Not meaning top sound so cold. She slowly stood up out of the water; the only light in the room was from the moon above.

I couldn't sleep…I wanted to come and try to relax in the bath mind if I join you…Himeko giggled.

Chikane didn't answer her friend she was trying not to stare at the naked figure right in front of her. Himeko's body was beautiful. The moon light showed her petit form, her skin glistened from the water the lush breasts slightly bounced from her breaths, her amethyst eyes seemed to glow in the light but the part that Chikane couldn't force her self from look at was Himeko's soft pink lips. God how she wished she could taste them again.

I'm…I'm sorry… I'll leave if you were wanting to be alone…Himeko started to move way from Chikane.

Chikane couldn't stop herself. She lightly grabbed Himeko's arm and pulled her back to her. She pulled her tight in to her making Himeko gasp.

No…no please st…stay…Chikane couldn't believe what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm sorry it took me so long to update.._**

**_i hope you guys like what I have so far..^_^..enjoy_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Himeko's mind was racing at the feel of her friend against her body. Yes she had hugged Chikane before but this seemed so different to her, it just felt right, she wasn't sure as to why though.

Chikane arms were still wrapped tight around Himeko's small body.

"What should I do"…Himeko's thoughts of earlier crept back in to her mind.

Himeko was alone in the quite of her room, Himeko hated to be alone.

The only comfort to her at the moment was the light from the bright moon above. The moon in which she could not take her eyes off from.

Himeko was leaning against her head board unable to sleep. It wasn't that her mind was racing with thoughts unknown or that her nightmares of her friends and father had returned, in fact she wasn't sure why she could not sleep that night.

As she stared further up upon the moon a slight tear rolled down her sweet face.

"Why am I crying?"...she asked her self almost as if expecting an answer.

As her tears increased she felt a sharp pain in her chest…

"Is it my heart that hurts?"...Himeko whispered to her self wiping the warm tears from her eyes.

"Chikane"…Himeko whispered softly to her self.

A soft smile formed on her lips.

"She's done so much for me and with never asking for anything for her self. I wish she would tell me what I could do for her in return."…she sighed lightly.

As Himeko looked back up to the moon, a flash of Chikane's sweet smile came in to her mind.

"I want to keep her smiling"…Himeko said in a very determined tone of voice.

Himeko giggled to her self lightly…

"Maybe I'll go take a bath to help myself sleep. The bath water always fells better in the middle of the night"…

Himeko slid from under the soft covers revealing a light pink night shirt that hugged her body perfectly. She wanted a size bigger but Chikane said that if she got a size bigger Himeko would get lost in the shirt.

Himeko quietly walked to her door slowly turning the handle, trying not to wake anyone with in the large Himeiya home. She walked down the empty halls, passing many dark rooms. Himeko didn't normally like walking these halls alone but to reasons unknown to her it was calming.

As she entered to bath hall she could hear soft splashes in the water. At first the sounds scared Himeko, but before she could turn to run out of the dark room Himeko heard another sound, the simple sound echoed threw her mind. Making her heart stop yet beat even faster.

"Chikane"… Himeko whispered.

Himekos body seemed to take over because before she knew it she was in the warm water standing right before the floating beauty.

"Chikane"... Himeko spoke softly not to startle her friend.

Himeko couldn't take her eyes off of Chikane's soft lips. Not knowing why but not really caring at the moment as to why she was. She often found her self staring at the blue haired goddess.

Again her body was moving with out her knowing. Her hand gently touched Chikane's cheek.

"Chikane…you mustn't sleep in the bath"…Himeko said softly.

Himeko's heart beat faster as Chikane's deep blue eyes opened. Her cheeks brightened as she stared in to them.

"Hime...Himeko…what are you doing up so late. Much less why are you in here"…Chikane tried to playing off that she wasn't startled. Not meaning top sound so cold…

Himeko winced as she felt her cold words fall on her.

Himeko couldn't help but watch as she slowly stood up out of the water; the only light in the room was from the moon above. Showing Himeko Chikanes perfect body. She watched as the warm calming water cascaded down her body. Her long wet blue hair was clinging to her back. A single bead of water slowly ran down Chikane's cheek down her neck to her large bear breast resting as it came to her nipple, Himeiko couldn't help but watch it. She felt a slight flutter in her lower abdominal.

"I couldn't sleep…I wanted to come and try to relax in the bath mind if I join you"…Himeko giggled trying to hide that she was staring.

Chikane didn't answer her. Himeko was worried that she had upset her friend.

"I'm…I'm sorry… I'll leave if you were wanting to be alone"…Himeko started to move way from Chikane.

Himeko was surprised at Chikane's movements. She pulled her tight in to her Himeko couldn't help but to gasp.

"No…no please st…stay"…Chikane couldn't believe what she was doing.

Himeko didn't want to leave she never really did. Himeko wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her, lifting her eyes to find Chikane's beautiful burning eyes staring right back in to hers.

The two girls were staring in to each others eyes waiting for someone to wake them from there daze they both felt as though it was a cruel dream.

There came no sound, nothing to make them wake. No one but them self's.

That was Chikane's biggest fear of all to be rejected yet again by the one she loved, the one she wanted, lusted over for so long.

Chikane still held her tight unable to speak a word or move one way or another other hen closer to her want.

Himeko's soft cheeks were filled with a heavy shade of red.

"Chic…Chikane"…Himeko tried her hardest not to let the want come out as she spoke.

As if being woken, Chikane slightly pulled away from the blushing girl in her arms.

"Himeko…I…I'm sorry"…

"I shouldn't have done th…" Chikane was cut off as Himeko placed her finger over her lips.

"Please Chikane…don't apologize to me"…Himeko pulled Chikane back into her. Pressing there naked body's together. So close there bare breasts rubbed against each other's. Chikane drew in a shallow breath, trying not to let Himeko hear her struggle to keep from moaning. As she once again tightened her hold on Himeko, with one of her hands rested firmly on the small of Himeko's back and the other on her hip. She felt the himeko's chest rise and fall, she felt her body shiver even though she was so warm.

A single drop of water fell from Chikane's wet bangs. The cold drop of water feel on to Himeko's chest, trailing down in between the deep valley of her breasts, tempting Chikane as it settled.

"I…I'm the one who should be saying there sorry"…Himeko's body moving closer to Chikane, placing her warm soft hand on Chikane's cheek, brining her down closer to her lips.

"but…I can't bring myseelf…to…too"…Himeko couldn't help it pull her lips in to hers.

Before Chikane knew it Himeko's soft lips were on hers.

Chikane eye's shot wide open she was shocked, but wasn't going to let her shocked state stop her from her love or from tasting Himeko...

Chikane kissed Himeko back tenderly as she ran her wet soft hand up Himeko's back, leaving a wet trail. Chikane laced her fingers with Himeko's long blonde hair, slightly pulling it.

Himeko's heart was pounding, her head was racing. She wasn't sure why she couldn't stop from kissing her friend or why her body seemed to react as it was. All she knew was that she wanted more…

She could feel the warmth and want on Chikane's sweet lips. Her body felt so warm and she knew it wasn't from the warm water they were in. this was strange to her even Souma's kiss didn't make her feel like this, like she was on fire, like the world around them had disappeared. Make her so…so hot. She wanted so much more…

Himeko pulled slightly away from chikane's lips, as Chikane pulled her blonde hair back.

Normally Himeko wouldn't allow anyone to pull her hair. She would have freaked out and run away from the person pulling back in to here fear's of her past…

But now instead of pain or fear running threw her petit form, a wave of pleasure ran threw her.

Chikane feeling Himeko's want licked Himeko's lower lip asking for permission to give her more.

Himeko opened her mouth slightly, allowing Chikane's tongue to slowly glide in to her mouth. There tongues danced together, as if they were meant to. As if they were waiting for entirety to once again have each other again.

A moan escaped Chicane's mouth as Himeko sucked gently on her tongue. The sweet sound made Himeko arch further in to Chikane's body.

Chikane deepened there passionate and long waited kiss.

Himeko wrapped her arms around Chikane's neck bringing her further down to her...

* * *

----**_I'll have the third chapter up soon..hopefully.._... let me know what you think so far..thanks!!..^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to post the new chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 3

Himeko wanted to taste more of Chikane, to know more of her friend. The sweet lustful taste swirled around her entire scenes, and she loved ever bit of sweet taste surrounding her tongue.

Chikane was losing her breath, but she didn't want to pull away from the sweet taste of Himeko, but her body needed air.

As Chikane slowly pulled away from Himeko, she lightly licked Himeko's bottom lip sending a shiver down the small blonde's body.

"Chikane"…Himeko voice was low but a hint of husk circled around her lips.

"Himeko"…Chikane couldn't hid the want in her voice.

She wanted so much more, she wanted Himeko, all of Himeko. She wanted to taste every inch of her friend, of her lover?...

"Chikane…you taste so sweet…"… Himeko's cheeks brightened as her words came without her knowing.

"Almost like honey..."…Himeko giggled.

"I can't stop myself ...from your lips"…Himeko moved to close there distance.

"Himeko…there yours to have..."…Chikane pressed her lips softly to Himekos.

Again she found herself spinning, spinning in Himeko's sweet taste it was sweet almost like candy to her, in the warmth not only from her lips, but from her body. Himeko felt so hot to her touch, she wanted to keep that warmth, but she wanted to do so much more then feel that warmth she wanted to taste it, wanted to see the warmth on every inch of her.

Chikane was scared though. "Am I forcing her? Are we going to far...? Will I be able to stop if she pulls away from me...?"as the thoughts spread threw her mind. A soft moan filled her ears, bringing Chikane back from her thoughts.

Chikane found her self playfully pulling away from her greedy friend.

Not liking being teased Himeko lightly bit Chikanes lower lip.

Chikane hissed and her body shivered at the slight pull on her lip. It didn't hurt that much it was more pleasurable then painful.

Himeko quickly pulled away from Chikane's grasp.

"I…I'm ssorry…" Himeko covered her mouth in shock of her actions.

A soft smile formed on Chikane's lips.

"Don't be Himeko…I didn't mind…"Chikane's cheeks flashed a slight rosy hint.

"I don't want to hurt you Chikane…but I can't stop myself"…Himeko said softly as she started to back away from Chikane slowly.

Chikane smiled…

"I think we should get out of the water…that might help us control our self's better"…Chikane held out her hand as she came closer to her blonde friend.

Himeko took a deep breath to calm her self. I wasn't working at all….the feel of Chikane's soft warm hand in hers set her body off again…

They moved out of the warm soothing water. The room was still very warm, but a slight cool breeze came over the nude girls, they both shivered slightly.

As Chikane gracefully walked them to a small bench that was covered with soft white towels, she noticed Himeko watching her intently

Himeko couldn't stop herself from watching the water running down Chikane's back to her firm rounded bottom. Himeko took in a deep rough breath as the teasing water ran down Chikane's toned thighs.

"Himeko?... are you alright?"...Chikane couldn't hide the tease in her voice.

"Y..Yes…"…Himeko's voice was jagged and full of a need full lust.

Chikane stopped and bent down to pick up towels for the both of them.

Himeko couldn't stop her self any more.

Himeko placed her self tight on Chikane's back pressing her breasts into Chikane. Himeko placed her arm around Chikane's waist. She placed her other hand on her hip, slowly sliding her hand up Chikane's stomach to her full breasts.

Chikane closed her eyes as a soft moan escaped her lips at Himeko's touch. Her heart was pounding she thought for sure she was going to faint from her touch.

"Hime…"…Chikane was stopped as Himeko's fingers traced the out line of her left full breast.

Himeko's body was burning to touch Chikane even more, she felt as though she had touched her like this before, like she had always been with Chikane, touching, kissing, like she and her were lost lovers. Himeko had to bit her lip to stop her self from going to fast even though she felt as though they have done this before. She couldn't let her heat take over and take Chikane. She wanted this to last forever, she wanted to touch her like this for as long as she cold. She still wasn't sure why now of all times she couldn't control her actions. Himeko's finger slid over Chikane's perked nipple.

Chikane's breath hitched in her throat, and she dropped the soft towels that were in her hand.

Himeko started to softly rub Chikane's nipple under her finger.

Chikane arched into Himeko, tossing her head back on to Himeko's shoulder.

Himeko kissed Chikane's neck to her shoulder. Himeko traced a small circle on Chikane's shoulder with her tongue, she smiled slightly before she started to gently suck on her soft sweet wet skin. Himeko continued to work on Chikane's breasts, she kneaded and pinched her nipple lightly, causing Chikane to moan even more.

Chikane could feel pressure building in her abdomen she could feel herself get wetter with every second that went by. She couldn't take it anymore.

Chikane covered Himeko's hand and pulled them away from her throbbing breast. They were screaming for more but she wanted to give more to Himeko.

Chikane wanted to give everything she had to Himeko, her love, her touch, everything she wanted and would allow her to.

Chikane turned to face Himeko. Once again there breasts rubbed against each others. Causing both to moan at the feeling of there body's pressed together.

Chikane placed both of her hands on Himeko's cheeks pulling her in to a soft kiss that was meant just to linger for a moment, but as they continued Chikane couldn't pull away, wouldn't pull away.

There tongues playfully teasing, and tasting each other.

Chikane's hand began to move down from Himeko's cheeks to her shoulder further down to her breast. At first Chikane softy cupped her breast feeling the full weight of her perky breasts, but the heat she felt in her hand caused her to caress and lightly message her in her.

Himeko arched more in to Chikane causing her to loose her balance. Which was very strange for her she was always so graceful. Yet she started to fall, fall with Himeko still tight in her arms.

Chikane had bumped the bench before she fell knocking the towels down, lucky they landed on the soft pile.

The whole time they were falling Chikane held her breath in anticipation of the painful fall, but there was no pain. She then realized Himeko holding in a laugh as they laid there on the towels.

Himeko closed her eyes as they fell not realizing she was holding tightly on to her friend as they did. Himeko opened her eyes to see they had landed safely and were no in a very strange position. She couldn't help but laugh but she tried her damnedest not to instead a blush remained on her cheeks.

Himeko was lying on top of Chikane just inches above her tempting lips. They both were holding tightly to each other, pressing in to each others bodies. So tight there was no room between there breasts. Chikane thigh was in between Himeko's legs lightly pressing to her warmth causing Himeko to gasp as she lightly adjusted her legs. Her sweet sound rang in Chikane's ears.

Himeko's thigh was as well in between Chikane's legs. Himeko closed her eye's as the cool skin of Chikane's thighs around her and the wanting heat from between them. She could feel her self get hotter by the second, it was strange to her but she never wanted to end the things she was feeling at that moment.

"Himeko…are you ok?...you're not hurt are you?" Chikane's voice cracking as she spoke.

"…yea I'm fine…I should be asking you if you hurt…anywhere…" Himeko's cheeks blushed, her voice sounded so strange to her calm yet seductive full of want.

"I mean I'm the one who landed on you…a are you ok…?" Himeko asked suddenly feeling Chikane's hand rest on her cheek.

"Yes I'm fine…" Chikane said as she lifted her head to kiss bring them in soft kiss.

Chikane couldn't hold her self back, being so close, feeling Himeko's warmth surround her senses.

At first there kisses were sweet and soft slow loving, but soon passion over took them both and there bodies.

There tongues danced against each others. Tasting every part they could.

Chikane rubbed her thigh more in to Himeko's hot want, gaining soft moans causing Chikane's spine to tingle and her want to become even more wet then it was.

Chikane flipped them over gracefully making sure to not hurt her blonde friend. She wasted no time; she left a trail of light kisses along Himeko's jaw to the neck. Using her tongue she licked the soft skin below her lightly nipping at certain spots that made Himeoko gasp and arch more in to Chikane.

Chikane worked her way down to Himeko's breast; she lightly blew on the pink peek just below her lips. Never taking her eyes off of Himeko's sweet face Chikane circled Himeko's nipple with her tongue slowly drawing it in to her wanting mouth. Himeko tasted so sweet, so hot, so intoxicating to her, she never wanted to stop tasting her Himeko. Her hand was playing gently with Himeko's other breast cupping, pinching rolling her erect nipples between her fingers every touch she did seemed to give Himeko a sweet pleasure. Her other hand trailed down Himeko's waist down to her ass, enjoying the soft skin under her finger tips She squeezed lightly, as she sucked harder on Himeko's nipple.

"Chi…Chikane…" Himeko was breathless, she was having so many new reactions with her body but it excited her even more.

* * *

**I should have the 4th chapter up soon..;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me sooo long but i was in the middle of moving and didnt have a chace to get to my computer..sorry I hope you enjoy this nex chapter..^_- much love to yo all..**

**Fallen**

* * *

Chapter 4

The deep moans her friend and lover was making come from lips, her rang in her mind. She couldn't stop them nor did she want to, her friend was causing this, this pressure building in her, heat rising in her very core.

The look in Chikane's eyes alone was making her wetter. The way her tongue was teasing her made her back arch for more contact and her cries felt like her body was burning, like she was on fire with each stroke of Chikane's hot teasing tongue, with each touch of her cold gentle hands. Himeko wanted so much more, needed so much more she felt like at any moment she would lose her self to this building pressure.

Himeko loved that she could finally let herself be free and not fear what was to come next. She was with the one person she could say she truly loved from the bottom of her heart. She wanted to feel every inch of Chikane's body on her own, she wanted to taste her, but even more she wanted to have her inside of her, she as well wanted to feel her self in her lover's warmth. These thoughts of lust didn't scare her, just in a way surprised her, but she loved every second of it. Of the sensations falling over her body and running threw her heart.

Chikane's lips traveled lower down Himeko's body, down her flat stomach to her belly button. Chikane lightly circled Himeko's belly button with her tongue.

Himeko couldn't help but giggle, she was way to ticklish not to.

Chikane smiled taking in the giggles of her lover, she loved her sweet sound her laugh her cute blushing giggle and kissed a trail till she was just above Himeko's bare mound. She never took her eyes way from Himeko's eyes; she wanted to be sure what she was doing was ok with her friend, that Himeko didn't shy away from her.

More then anything she wanted to see Himeko's sweet face flash with pleasure and want, with the same want she was sure she had in her

Himeko's amethyst eyes where locked on the Chikane's, lost in the sweet wanting swirling in her deep blue eyes. Her lips parted her breathing was heavy, she whimpered slightly at the sudden stopped movements.

"Himeko…" Chikane's voice was heavy and seductive.

Her hand slowly sliding down the back of Himeko's smooth thigh, coming to rest slightly in between her self and Himeko.

Himeko's body shuddered slightly at soft Chikane's touch; her husky voice was causing Himeko's want to throb. She wanted her....No she needed her so badly.

Closing her eyes Chikane kissed the top of Himeko's mound taking in the intoxicating scent of Himeko. Chikane quickly opening her slightly glazed eyes at the whimpering sounds coming from the goddess under her.

"I can't tell you how long I've want you…" Chikane kissing longer and moved her self lower so she could have a better view of Himeko's most private areas. Of the bare flesh begging to be touched, to be tasted, satisfied till the end of time. Chikane lowered her eyes as she slowly spread Himeko's legs a bit more taking in the beautiful sight of Himeko's womanhood.

"I want to taste every last bit of you…" Himeko's want throbbed as Chikane's hot breath coiled over her hot sex.

Himeko raised her hips slightly begging for some sort of friction. Chikane's words rolled across her body causing her to take a deep breath her words made Himeko body heat with anticipation.

"Chi…" Himeko's soft plea was cut off as Chikane's tongue slid painfully slow over her slit. A low moan came from Himeko's sweet mouth.

"_She tastes so good…god she's so perfect…"_ Chikane thought to her self as her tongue continued to taste Himeko.

Spreading Himeko's folds, Chikane started to softly suck on Himeko's clit. Causing her to arch her back and gasp. Pulling Himeko more in to her by her hips, Chikane moaned as Himeko's fingers laced in to her hair pushing her more in to her. Chikane swirled her tongue around Himeko's clit, teasing her till Himeko cried out for more.

"Chikane…p..please..."Himeko was whimpering as Chikane worked her tongue faster around and over her sensitive clit.

Wanting more of her sweet taste on her adventurous tongue Chikane darted her tongue slowly in and out of her hot core.

Moaning deeply Himeko removed her fingers from Chikane's hair, throwing them to her sides gripping tightly on to the towels around her, trying to keep her self from hurting her goddess as she went in to sweet bliss. She honestly didn't know what she or her body would do once she finally hit the edge and was licked hungrily off the edge.

"Mmm Himeko..." Chikane lifted her face from Himeko's warmth slowly, gaining a low growl from the sweet girl beneath her.

Smiling as a wave of heat washed over her at the primal sound the escaped the smaller girls lips. She slowly lowered her hand down Himeko's hip down to her warmth; she started to rub Himeko's clit slowly. Himeko raised her hips to get Chikane to rub her faster and harder.

As she raised her self further up Himeko's body. Chikane kissed up her body licking her right nipple, dragging her teeth across the tip of her very erect nipple.

Himeko's hips bucked in to her hand at the new sensation.

"Mmm…chi.." as if knowing what Himeko was asking for Chikane dipped on slender finger slowly in to her hot throbbing core.

Himeko gasped and stilled her hip at the feel of her lover finally being inside of her.

Chikane slowly pushed with in her till her finger had reached as far as it could swirling slightly as she pulled out.

Himeko moaned at the loss of her lover.

Chikane kissed up Himeko's neck as she slowly circled her finger around Himeko's entrance. Hovering above her swollen lips Chikane smiled and kisses her lightly as she dipped her finger once more with in her wet hot core.

Himeko wrapping her arms around Chikane's shoulder and waist drawing her close to her heated body pressed her lips hard to Chikane's moaning at the slow pressure building up even more with in her core.

Chikane pulled out quickly pressing two fingers in to Himeko's begging core not wanting her lovers release to have to wait any longer she pushed deep and hard with in her.

Care full not to hurt Himeko she quickened her thrusts and rubbed her swollen sensitive clit with her thumb bringing Himeko closer to her release.

Himeko didn't think she could last much longer her body was screaming out for more was moaning and begging for more was clinging to the moon goddess above her and had no plan to ever let her go. Her body was more then ready she just need on last push to send her over the edge of pure bliss on her wave of pure pleasure.

Felling Himekoe's walls tighten around her fingers Chikane lifted from her lips and kisses down her jaw coming to her ear.

"Cum for me Himeko cum for me.....My sun priestess" Chikane's heated voice was heavenly to Himeko. With one last deep trust and Himeko was sent over the edge.

Her body and mid was hit with wave after wave of presser and pleasure. Pure bliss washed over her in may colors of the beautiful world the fought to protect. Flashes of her lovers amazing smile ran threw her hazed mind calming her slightly bringing her back down to earth slowly.

Chikane slowed her thrusts calming Himeko's shaking body, the sound of Himeko screaming out her name as she came hard around her fingers still ringing with in her ears. She couldn't help but smile knowing she brought Himeko to this point and she screamed out her name…her name. Not some stupid little boy that needs to disappear from the face of the earth. No it was her.

Himeko still held her close to her as the last wave of her colorful bliss hit her. A lovely pink color kissed her cheeks and sweat laid across her hot skin.

Chikane kissed her for head taking in the amazing scent around them. The sweet smell of her sun goddess lingered in the cool nights air around them Himeko's beautiful glazed eyes shown bye the kissing moon light around them there bodies wet from water and sweat glistened in the light.

Himeko reached up to cup Chikane's beautiful face in her trembling hand. Lightly touch her cheek she brought her lips back down to hers. Kissing her sweetly soft loving showing her all the love she could at the moment.

"Chikane…I…I love you…" Himeko said lightly on Chikane's warm sweet lips.

Smiling Chikane kissed her passionately before pulling back and sitting up a bit to get a better look at the girl now beside her.

"I love you too…" Chikane kissed Himeko's fingers lightly bringing them to her heart.

Her heart was pounding so hard with in her chest. She thought if it didn't calm soon it would surly bust out of her chest.

Himeko sat up and kissed Chikane's chest above her heart.

"My beautiful moon goddess…"

* * *

So yea let me know what you thought and let me know if i should let Himeko pay Chikane back..lol..

much love and thanks

Fallen..^_~ 3


End file.
